And I Pushed Play
by Your Fallen Meteor
Summary: Edward and Alice watch the video James made of him and Bella in the ballet studio. How will Edward react to watching his love getting brutally attacked by James? Edward is obviously not going to like this. Rated T to be safe.
1. Play'

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me- Twilight, will you be mine?**_

_**Twilight- I can't Mandy! I told you this a gillion times!**_

_**Me- Why?!?! *starts weeping***_

_**Twilight- I belong to another. My Stephanie Meyer. *walks away***_

_**Me- Nooooo!!!! **_

**Apparently I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

_**Earlier…**_

"_Alice, Alice the video--- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." My sweet Bella had said, barely conscious but safe at the moment. Alice, momentarily confused since she hadn't focused hard on the vision of Bella and…James, looked behind her to see a small camcorder balance atop of the studio's stereo. It was still recording, according to the red light. _

_He had filmed himself hurting my beautiful, innocent Bella._

_If he wasn't already ripped to pieces by Emmet and Jasper, I would've killed him with a smile on my face. For Bella. _

_As I left with my Bella unconscious in my arms, Alice brought the camcorder, stopped the recording, turned it off, and brought it with her._

…_**Back to the present…**_

"Edward, are you sure about this?" Alice asked timidly, again. I nodded, my face cold and my lips in a thin line. I knew this was going to be terrible, but I still needed to see it. Call me masochistic, but I deserved to go through the pain and fury of seeing that true monster nearly kill my Bella. It was, after all, my fault that James ever saw Bella.

Even if she wasn't hurt by my own hand, it was _my fault_ she was hurt.

"Fine," Alice gave up on reasoning with me, seeing that she wouldn't move me on this "lets just get this over with."

Alice was here to see what Bella was talking about. She proposed on fast forwarding the footage to where James supposedly speaks of Alice, but I shot down that idea. I needed to see the _whole_ tape. I guess this was my form of punishment from myself for letting this happen to my angel. God knows that Bella wouldn't blame me for anything. Alice had agreed and said to watch the whole thing with me "for support", but I knew from her thoughts that she was truly here to keep me from destroying Bella's hospital room. According to Alice's visions it would've happened.

I braced myself for what I was soon to see. After hooking up the haunting camcorder to the television I turned back to look at Bella.

Bella was very deeply asleep from the medications. She would be sleeping for awhile, maybe for a few days, according to Carlisle. She was sleeping peacefully, mumbling my name which tugged blissfully at my dead heart. Even with her… injuries, she still took my breath away with her beauty. I loved her so much that the word 'love' wasn't nearly enough to cover my unbreakable connection to her.

I turned hesitantly away from my reckless angel to Alice. She gave me a glance of pity for the pain this video was sure to inflict. I closed my eyes and remind myself of why I was about to do this.

I slowly opened my eyes, reached for the camcorder and pushed 'play'.


	2. Run

_**OK! I'm warning you guys now that I wrote a little bit that probably didn't happen fo` realz BUT this is a fanfic! And trust me that this will be a very "Twilight accurate" story!! Enjoy!**_

_**READ THE AUTHOUR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**ME-Twilight and I are on a little… break. *sniffles***

**Twilight- Um… Mandy … We were never together in the first place.**

**ME- Shhhhhhhh! They don't know that!**

**Twilight- Don't tell me to "Shhh"!! You don't own me!**

**ME- Your right! I don't! )`=**

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes, reached for the camcorder and pushed 'play'._

* * *

The tape started playing and James' face is the first thing to see. Seeing him created the instinct for me to rip and tear him into shreds even though he is long gone by now.

"Hello Edward." James started with a smile, like we were distant friends. Despite the camcorder's flaws in the recording, the vampire senses forced me to see and hear everything as if I was there. _Great_, I would see my love's anguish and horror perfectly. **(AN: That last line was sarcasm people!)** I tried to stay calm through the beginning so Alice wouldn't try fast forwarding but I couldn't stop the growl that was starting to build deep within my chest. Alice on the other hand snarled at the image of James. She was not going to hold back the anger she held for him for doing that to her best friend. I knew that she wouldn't get out of control like I probably will in a few moments though.

"I'm happy that you're watching this. I can't wait until we can start the real game…As soon as you tend to your soon to be deceased 'love'." James said the word like he didn't believe my true love for Bella. How could anyone not see how I love her unconditionally? The next thing he said though wiped the questions from my mind.

"Oh! I think that's your Bella I hear now. Goodness, she must've ran here all the way from her mother's house." He said with false innocence, but before setting down the camera he dropped his pretences and smirked," Enjoy the show, Edward."

"Bella, Bella!" a panicked woman called before I could break something in reaction to James' last statement. At the time, Bella didn't know that this was just a home video of her mother. That James had lied to my Bella. Bella was here to save her mother, not caring that she would die. She is so brave and selfless.

I stopped breathing. This was for two reasons: I. Was. Furious. Also, the studio door flew open at the sound of Bella's mother; she was sprinting but stopped when she didn't know where the sound of panic was coming from. After her a few words of relief and a laugh from Renee, Bella turned to the VCR that was playing her home video. Her face was blank, emotionless as the short clip ended.

As Bella started to slowly turn to where James was watching her from the exit, Alice put a restraining hand on my forearm. She was preparing herself to stop me from going crazy from what was to come. I deserved every piece of pain this was beginning to cause.

Bella finally completed her turn and was now staring into the eyes of the tracker. Neither of them moved, just stared… and then a smile spread over James' face.

All I could think was: _Bella run. Run. Please._

Alice's thoughts weren't far from mine but our silent pleas were in vain.

We both knew that Bella wouldn't run.

* * *

**LIKE?:), LOVE?:D, HATE? :`( ???**

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW IMMEDIATELY THEN IT WILL TAKE LONGER FOR AN UPDATE!!**

**I ALSO WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT AND THANK YOU TO 'Pixie Dear.' FOR BEING MY FIRST READER AND REVIEW ON FANFIC!!!!! YAY YOU!!**

**FOR AWESOME REVIEWS I WILL GIVE SHOUT OUTS!!**

**HAPPY READING!!!**


	3. Warning

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight- Mandy kept stalking me so I put a restraining order on her. She doesn't own me! Stephanie Meyer does!**

**THERE! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

(but that's not going to stop me)

*mwahahahaha*

* * *

_We both knew that Bella wouldn't run._

* * *

James walked towards Bella just to end up brushing past her to put down the VCR remote. He did it just to scare her, but she just turned when he passed to watch him intently. Just that walk in her direction terrified me, and if my heart was still beating, I would've had a heart attack.

_That move scared you more than it did Bella. Edward, please calm down! _Alice thought, and reminded me that we saved Bella… in the end.

I ignored Alice, but glanced back at Bella very quickly. She was there. She was alive. She was sleeping with a slight smile on her lips. Good. I turned my eyes back to the television and forgot what I saw when I looked back at my Bella.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to

be involved in all this?" James said kindly. Like the calm before the storm. I'm sure James expected Bella to cry or get angry at him for lying to her.

But James didn't know my Bella. My Bella was different.

My Bella was brave, selfless, fearless, beautiful, soulful…

She wasn't upset.

She wasn't angry.

She wasn't even afraid at the moment. Even though James had tricked her into falling into his hands, she didn't react the way anyone else would.

Because she was _relieved!_

_What is she thinking?!_

"Yes!" She finally answered his question, relief standing out in her voice.

James was intrigued with Bella's reaction. "You don't sound angry that I tricked you." He mused.

"I'm not." She replied. Bella was braver now that she knew that he wouldn't hurt her family; not caring that his whole point was just to kill her. She was becoming giddy with relief. It had me very worried. Alice knew that her relief was going soon going to fly out from under her soon. She was going to warn me so I could prepare myself for her distress. Not that the warning would do much.

"How odd. You really mean it." He said. Like my Bella could ever lie convincingly. And why would she… at this point, where she thought she was getting her last words? I took an unnecessary deep breath. James continued, "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

I knew that already. Bella is too caring to worry over herself, especially when she should because of her plaguing bad luck.

James was now only a few feet from my Bella. My sweet, still relieved Bella. The moment in which Alice would have to warn me of Bella's loss of relief was looming over me now. I could sense it.

"I suppose that you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" James asked with hope in his thirsty eyes and in his words. He couldn't wait for the challenge of me wanting to hunt him down and kill him. He disgusted me.

I knew roughly how Bella would probably answer. "I don't think so. At least I asked him not to." I was right. Well, at least that's one thing I've predicted about Bella correctly.

"And what was his reply to that." He asked in return. He really was hoping that I would go after him so that this wasn't just a slightly harder version of a hunt. If he killed Bella…I would've avenged her. There's no doubt about it.

"I don't know. I left him a last letter." She answered calmly, like she wasn't staring her death in the face but discussing the weather.

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" James' was starting to drop the kind façade, his voice hardening with a layer of sarcasm added to his tone. This caused my hands to slightly tighten on my wooden chair's armrests, causing the wood to splinter. Alice's grip tightened too, but she was holding onto my arm. I involuntarily hissed, even though I deserved the pain. Alice let go of my arm, a low growl coming out of her throat in response to a vision I stopped myself from looking at. I didn't want to know what could make _Alice _angry.

"I hope so." Bella said simply.

James wasn't going to drop the small talk, thank god, but gloat. "Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck. When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to

Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be."

James was really starting to annoy the non-existent life out of me, which isn't so easy to do. Bella was just waited, silent. I worried and growled in anger out of James for talking to my life about his strategy to _kill her!_ I was slowly starting to lose myself and frankly so was Alice. We weren't strong like Bella.

James continued his monologue, But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by. "Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff. Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"

Bella didn't answer. The relief was almost all gone now, and once that was gone I knew it wouldn't take much for my Bella to be pushed off the edge. Right now, Alice hated James so deeply it would make Adolph Hitler cry. I hated him so much more that it's indescribable.

And then Alice thought it.

_Edward. Brace yourself. What he says next pushes her over the edge. He is going to horrify her. _Alice warned me, trying to prepare herself for seeing Bella fear and then…eventually…pain.

I wouldn't handle this well, but I was going to try to handle it. I was really terrified because this was only James _scaring Bella_. Besides, what could he possibly say? She was already sure of her death, a painful one at that. What could scare the reckless angel who stands up to death?

He then said, "Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?" He stepped back and adjusted the camcorder, widening the frame… for a better shot of the scene. Bella cracked and was now staring directly into the camera with horror. Her terrified eyes bored into my own and I was horrified too.

But he still continued, pleased with her horror, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

Again it was my fault I was the reason Bella had to be this afraid. I _was_ a monster. She didn't want _me_ to get _hurt!!!_ How could she not see that I would take my own… existence if she wasn't alive and happy? That her fear is pointless because _she _is my _life?_ It's still my fault though, including her physical pain to come.

_Uh oh! This isn't going to turn out well._ Alice predicted. I knew that since the tape started that that both Alice and I would turn murderous from this video.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!**

**The more you review, the more quickly I'll update!**

**Sorry about any mistakes! I pulled an all nighter righting these first 3 chapters in 5 hours! Its 5:43AM and I'm going to sleep now!**

**REVIEW!!!!! **


	4. Past

**Disclaimer:**

**ME-*I pull the petals off a daisy* I own Twilight, I don't own it, I own it, I don't own it…**

**TWILIGHT-*walks up and takes daisy away* you don't own it! *walks away***

**ME- grrrrr!**

* * *

_I knew that since the tape started that that both Alice and I would turn murderous from this video._

* * *

James spoke again, "Before we begin…" He was smiling. Bella looked physically ill for the turn of events. All I could focus on at the moment was that smug smile. It made me furious. Alice tightened her grip on her chair even more… well these chairs weren't going to make it.

"I would like to rub it in, just a little bit," _Just a little bit? Yea right!_ Alice thought. I agreed. "The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."

Alice straightened up until it was ramrod straight. She knew that the part on her was nearing. James continued, "You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I _never_ will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice" Bella stated breathlessly. She was shocked. I still could over how intelligent and observant she was for being seventeen. I loved her with everything…

Alice was looking at the screen with amazement and shock. James had just told _her _story! She and Bella had shared the hazard of James. Alice only got the way out that, as much as I wanted to, I wouldn't give to her. I wouldn't take such a beautiful soul.

"Yes, your little friend. I _was _surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…" He spoke. My breath stopped as he took yet another step, so close to my dearest Bella.

He then… sniffed lock of her hair. As if he was testing the quality of his dish. He grazed his fingertips over her throat as he patted the lock of her beautiful mahogany hair back down. Then …he… stroked her cheek with his cold, hard thumb…

I broke my chair. The wood cracked and I was left with fists of sawdust. Alice was dangerously close to doing the same. NO ONE was allowed to touch my Bella! My Angel! I didn't move to fix the chair. I was too enraged to take my eyes from the screen.

"No. I don't understand" he said to himself. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message." Alice broke her chair. We were now both sitting on the floor, trying to grasp onto our sanity.

Bella was sick with her horror, but not because she was going to die. Because she knew it wouldn't be enough for James to just… kill her. His challenge was me and boy did this message do exactly what he wanted. I would annihilate anything that harmed Bella… even I.

James leisurely circled my Bella before slipping into a hunter's crouch, a sick smile slowly spread across his monstrous face. Pain was coming to my sweet angel… and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them coming! I love writing this since I've always wanted to see what would happen! **

**Love it? =D**

**Like it? =]**

**Hate it? =[**

**JUST REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**MY FAVORITE REVIEWER SHOUT OUT GOES TO*drumroll*... xNicoleHalex!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOORAY!**


	5. Fallen

**Disclaimer:**

**Note***

**Dear Mandy,**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer owns me**

**And not you**

**Love Twilight**

* * *

_Pain was coming to my sweet angel… and I couldn't do anything about it._

* * *

Bella couldn't seem to help herself and tried to run. _Well at least she knows that you should run,_ I thought to myself.

Bella ran, even though she knew it was useless. Of course then…I had to watch James run up to her.

_This is it, _Alice thought. I knew it too. This was the part of the video from where she is fine to… well until the family and I get to the studio. I drew in a deep, unnecessary breath to hold while I watched the destruction of the most beautiful angel.

James was met up with Bella now. It had taken less then a second. James then spun and _kicked_ her in the chest. I could practically see her ribs crack. The force of the… kick sent Bella _airborne across the ballet studio. _

She flew into the mirrored wall and her head making contact with the mirror gave a sick crunching sound. Bella's face was stunned. An angel shouldn't be in pain.

_My fault._

James walked up to my fallen angel slowly. It took every bit of sanity I had not to throw myself at the television. I was convinced that I would be the first vampire to literally become insane. Alice and I had already started putting dents in the floor. My growls were becoming louder and louder. Furious was an understatement.

"That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?" James spoke friendlily while observing the glass on the ground. He was making me insane. I'm going to combust by the end of this film.

Alice snarled and was grounding the pieces of the chair into dust, since we already broke both of our chairs. I was trying to find something to take my anger out on. I settled on another, metal chair. The wood would be gone before a second was up…

Bella had ignored James' question and made an attempt to crawl away from him. Of course, James was above her in a flash… and brought his foot down onto Bella's leg. I snapped a piece of metal in half as I heard the nauseating snap. I froze for a few seconds after the snap, Bella seemed to also. Then she screamed.

The scream tore my world apart. It was so agonized. I was so agonized. I didn't even have any thoughts. I did know I was both agonized for my sweet angel and murderous.

All I could get out of Alice's thoughts was, _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

I couldn't say that my thoughts weren't far from hers.

Bella moved to reach her leg to see James looming over her. Smiling.

He spoke pleasantly, "Would you like to rethink your last request?" He nudged her shattered leg with his foot, making Bella scream again. I was running out of chair so I punched the floor, leaving hole that thankfully didn't go all the way through. Wouldn't want people seeing me though the bottom floor, but rather than that I didn't care.

"Would you rather have Edward try to find me?" he continued.

He expected Bella to be a normal human.

He expected Bella to be weak.

He expected Bella to give into what he wants in attempts to save herself.

I knew James would have to be disappointed.

"No! No, Edward don't--" she managed to croak out before James slammed her head back into the mirrors. Alice was now following my lead and was punching shallow holes into the hospital room's floor. It wasn't nearly enough to even begin to satisfy my anger, but it was all I could do to keep myself from imploding.

The glass of the mirror cut a gash into Bella's head and her blood was flowing out at a dangerous rate. It was all over and it was clear that James was losing his control. James growled as Bella took her last attempts and shielded her face with her hands. She then apparently started to drift off.

And then… the act that caused me to almost personally kill my angel myself. James roughly took my angel's hand and bit her.

That was the moment I got there.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I apologize for my cliffhangers (I cannot help myself… ever!)**

**I need you guys to review! Or else I'm not updating!**

**I will be in Mexico until July 15 so no updates until then! I'M SORRY!**

**I love my reviewers.**

**THE SHOUTOUT GOES TO Pixie Dear.!!! Thanks for the support!**

**Only a couple of chapters left!]**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Burning

**I'm sorry that it took so long, but I finished the chapter. I was confused on whether or not to drag out the story a tad bit. Hopefully you like the work. It took a while.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight is not mine… no matter how long I sit there begging the book.**

* * *

_That was the moment I got there._

* * *

I watched as I arrived. I didn't even hesitate throwing myself into James and off of Bella into a wall of the dance studio just as my family ran in.

That had felt really good.

I coiled to spring to go at him again… that was when I spotted Bella.

Bella, broken on the floor underneath me, shattered my long dead heart. I froze. If I could I think I would've fainted. As Emmet and Jasper flew by in a blur me to take care of James I fell to my knees.

I didn't need to see this on a fuzzy tape when I had my memories. My crystal clear memories told me more. I closed my eyes and remembered.

Bella, bleeding, unconscious, dying Bella. "Oh no, Bella, no!" I had cried.

My Bella was dying. I was too late.

My brothers had started snapping James into pieces. At that moment I couldn't have cared less about James… even though I would've easily spent a decade torturing him, but I had more important things on my mind.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I cried. I wouldn't survive Bella leaving. It would an indescribable agony. Even Jasper could feel my intense sorrow and panic at that moment from the other room.

Bella was unmoving. I knew she would be fighting though, but I didn't know if she would win.

"Carlisle! Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I had started to sob dry sobs. I was begging any god for Bella's life and I guess mine too. I wasn't going to live without my angel. Why would I?

Bella was struggling to breathe. I wasn't breathing either. I don't think I would be able to anyway. I was way too panicked.

Carlisle was observing Bella's injuries. He was just starting on the head wound when Bella came back. She cried out in pain and started gasping for air. It was heart breaking to watch but I was so relieved that she was conscious.

"Bella!" I cried of relief.

"She lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken." Carlisle warned. God, I was so furious! Why must an angel suffer?

Carlisle gave Bella a shot of morphine into her side.

"Some ribs too I think." Carlisle added.

"Edward" Bella tried to speak, but the morphine was working its way through her system.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me Bella? I love you." I tried to soothe her. I needed some help myself for that matter.

"Edward." She tried again. Her voice was getting stronger, clearer. She needed me, but I doubt it as much as I did her.

"Yes, I'm here." I assured. OH, how much I loved her, adored her.

"It hurts." She whimpered. I wished so deeply I could take all her pain away and bear it myself.

"I know, Bella, I know. Can't you do anything?" I asked Carlisle. Never before have I felt so helpless.

"My bag please," Carlisle turned to a suffering Alice, "Hold your breath Alice it will help."

"Alice?" Bella asked, clearly in pain.

"She's here. She knew where to find you." I told her.

"My hand hurts." She whimpered. Out of all the things to voice she picked her hand? Odd…

"I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." I tried to comfort her, but that wouldn't work.

"My hand is burning!" My angel screamed out. That couldn't be good.

* * *

**TAHDAH! That was a hard one! Now…**

**Push the button below! (You know you want to!)**

**\/ \/ \/**


	7. Impossible

**Disclaimer:**

**ME- I don't own Twilight?**

…

**NOOOOOOOO!!!!**

* * *

"_My hand is burning!" My angel screamed out. That couldn't be good._

* * *

She screamed and she finally came back to me. She opened her eyes. I gazed into her eyes only to find that because a thick coat of blood blocked me from her deep, brown eyes.

Bella was now starting to thrash in her pain.

"Bella?" I asked. I was horrified.

"The fire! Somebody stop the fire!" She begged. I was trying to block out the meaning behind her pain. Fire… her hand…

"Carlisle! Her hand!" I urged him while staring into my angel's pained face. I couldn't look away.

"He bit her." He said, revolted. My head snapped down to Bella's hand. Sure enough, there was a double crescent wound. A bite. A vampire bite. The vampire bite that James had given my Bella.

Numerous emotions went through me. Rage, despair, agony, joy… My Bella was going to turn into a monster, no, not a monster. Someone so caring, brave, and innocent could never be a monster. She would be internally damned. She would hate me for eternity for this being my fault—which it was—and never want to see me again. I was the monster.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said. I had no idea what she meant until I heard her thoughts. Alice wanted me to bite Bella a few more times, to make the process quicker and less painful, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't personally damn an angel, my angel, and I _would never_ risk not being able to stop once I had tasted her blood.

"No!" I countered with possibly a tad too much force.

"Alice," Bella managed to speak.

"There may be a chance." Carlisle stated. I knew he meant to keep Bella human. I couldn't read his thoughts to know what he meant. I didn't have enough focus.

"What?" I pleaded. I would do anything for my angel.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle suggested... wait, what? Suck the venom back out? I could see his logic. It was similar to what you would do with a rattlesnake bite and suck out the poison. Alice and Carlisle had been saying something, but I wasn't able to keep up what with the inner battle going on inside of me.

"Carlisle, I… I don't know if I can do that." The uncertainty was raging inside of me. I couldn't kill Bella. That would… I can't even describe what that would do to me. Could I save Bella's life or would I leave her to be damned?

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you I need to get this bleeding stopped if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." Carlisle told me.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. She opened her eyes again and found my face. I'm sure she could see the battle going on inside of me written on my face. I stared into her eyes. They were full of pain… and trust.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg. Edward, you must do it now or it will be too late." Carlisle warned me while working on stitching up Bella's wound in her head.

As I looked into the eyes of my love I knew I had to do this. Even if it was impossible.

Before my decision could waver, I bent down with a fleeting glance at Bella, and put my lips to her hand. Alice's visions were going everywhere. The outcome of this was blind to us all.

I started drawing the venom out, along with Bella's blood. I was starting to forget what I was doing besides satisfying the thirst. Why is there venom in this perfect blood? I don't care, this is divine…

An agonized scream shot me back. Bella! My Bella, my brave, selfless, caring, stubborn, beautiful, smart, good Bella! She was thrashing in the pain I was inflicting at the moment.

I brought my memories of Bella to my mind in a desperate need to move the blood to a safer second place in my mind. Bella was first. My memories of Bella floored me while in kept drinking out the venom.

Bella, hiding behind her beautiful mahogany hair, Bella, blushing her breathtaking blush, smiling her perfect smile, seeing through all of my pretenses, wearing that expression of utmost trust that I don't deserve, tripping and giving me a reason to hold her in my arms, and just being the most… wonderful creature in my existence.

The venom was gone. The blood was pure now. Stop! I needed to stop… I need… Bella.

"Edward," Bella breathed. I stopped, her voice called down to me and I had to pull away. I dropped her hand by her side and moved away from her a bit just to stay safe.

"He's right here Bella." Carlisle assured. He was proud of me according to his thoughts. I was shocked still. I stopped!

"Stay Edward, stay with me…" Bella pleaded me weakly. How could I ever refuse her?

"I will." I vowed. Bella sighed, seemingly content.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked while taking the brace from Bella's leg.

"Her blood tastes fairly clean. I can taste the morphine." I replied. I was trying not to remember the blood.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"Mmmmm?" Bella mumbled. She was falling unconscious fast due to the morphine.

"Is the fire gone?" he asked patiently.

"Yes, thank you Edward." She said. I was so relieved.

"I love you." I told her. I loved her so deeply, now more than ever if that was possible.

"I know." She said. I laughed, I was flying with relief that she was now okay.

"Bella?" Carlisle started again.

"What?" Bella said, frowning.

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida, he tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." So that explains it. James took advantage of Bella's selflessness and kindness…

"Alice, Alice the video--- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." My sweet Bella had said, barely conscious but safe at the moment. Alice, momentarily confused since she hadn't focused hard on the vision of Bella and…James, looked behind her to see a small camcorder balance atop of the studio's stereo. It was still recording, according to the red light.

He had filmed himself hurting my beautiful, innocent Bella.

If he wasn't already ripped to pieces by Emmet and Jasper, I would've killed him with a smile on my face. For Bella.

As I left with my Bella unconscious in my arms, Alice brought the camcorder, stopped the recording, turned it off, and brought it with her.

The video was over now. Now it's time for damage control.

* * *

**I'm sorry for my extremely long delays but…… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**

**The more reviews the faster I can update!!!!**

.


	8. Angel

**Last chapter! Wish me luck! I relized that I have been lazy with my disclaimers so here's a better one. Oh yea, and my reviewer that I love insanely is "HelioApple"!! Thank you!!!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**ME- Okay Twilight. I'm giving you one last chance. Now… who to you belong to again?**

**TWILIGHT- I. BELONG. TO. STEPHANIE. MEYER. Grrrrr!**

**ME- *sighs and leaves***

**TWILIGHT- Hello....? Anybody out there? Can someone please untie me…?**

**ME-*from somewhere in the distance* nope!**

* * *

_The video was over. Now it was time for damage control._

* * *

Before I could even create a thought of doing anything else, I turned back to Bella. She was sleeping; well she was unconscious really on account of the medication. My heaven and hell wrapped into one beautiful, creature. She looked serene at the moment.

Her peaceful expression was rather ironic, so much carelessness and safeness… while in a hospital room with two too many vampires. Also the fact that it's one of the vampire's faults she is in the hospital.

_My fault, all my fault, _I sighed.

I turned back to Alice, who was now just realizing what we had done to the room. I didn't care in the least if I had to be honest. The only thing pulling at my focus was my Bella behind me and the camera still hooked up to the television set. It was haunting; I couldn't bring myself to move any closer to the tape. It had to be destroyed for the obvious reason though.

"Alice," I said slowly, "Get rid of the tape."

"Okay." She replied and with an evil smirk, that could only mean she was up to something so incredibly Alice, she picked up the camera forcefully—cords and all—and launched it out the window. Well that was effective.

_Perfect, _She thought cheerfully and giggled. Alice was the first and only one I have ever known to giggle mentally, enough said.

Alice was already starting on fixing the room back up, and we already had excuses for the things still noticeable. I got up and moved to Bella's side. There weren't any chairs left, thanks to Alice and me, so I just kneeled at her bedside. I didn't dare touch her warm hand; I knew how I didn't deserve to.

If I could cry, I knew I would be a mess. My whole family knew it too, they could see through my facades now.

I knew that being strong was what I should be doing for Bella, even if she is not awake, but things that vampires should do on instinct have been becoming blurred ever since I've met Bella. I've become more human for her, even though I could never be human. I was a monster when I met her and I will always be a monster, but I would gladly spend a forever fighting against it.

I didn't have forever with Bella. No matter how much I selfishly want it, I wouldn't… couldn't do that to her. Changing an angel into a creature of the night… it was impossible.

But I wanted…

I stopped myself there and looked around me, Alice was gone. I think she went to go take the chairs from other rooms to replace the ones we destroyed. I wonder how long she had been gone for…

My eyes moved back to Bella, of course, and I once again took in her beauty. She had the beauty of an angel, a fragile angel, a wonderful and perfect angel.

My fallen angel…

* * *

*********************************************THE END****************************************************

* * *

IM TAKING A VOTE:

For my new book im thinking of writing my favorite cliche!

Edward leaves, Bella is changed, Bella is a part of the Volturi, and then of course the Cullens arrive!

But I have to mention that Bella is Volturi royalty, super powerful with a cruel facade, and everyone fears, hates, and loves her!

The question is: DO IT! or STOP YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!

Put your opinion into your review!

VOTE!!!!!!!

* * *

Sorry that it was so short. I can't believe it's over. :(

**Tell me if you liked it. I appreciate all of the support.**

**I'm thinking of writing a new story. (a cliché one that I love!)**

**Add this to your favorites. Add me to your favorites.**

**Again, I love you all. **

**Review! **


End file.
